There may be inefficiencies in some conventional methods of creating/building, deploying and managing templates for cloud-based virtualized systems. These templates may need to be complete in terms of the products and tenants the templates are supporting. This may lead to inefficiencies in terms of extra effort from a development team to replicate the same content through the templates, a relatively large amount of storage space may be required to store the conventional templates, and updating conventional stack templates or fixing a security vulnerability may require editing all of the templates which form the stack. Further, moving to an older stack template may potentially involve re-deploying an entire stack template.
Also, some conventional methods of creating, deploying and managing templates may be inefficient in handling multiple products from the same company. Moreover, conventional methods may not address the case of multi-tenant environment.
The above-mentioned inefficiencies can lead to a minimal reuse of existing templates and utilization of increased storage space. For example, if an administrator seeks to perform a system recovery (or go back to an earlier template), a full set of templates for the turnkey solution system may be required. Moreover, the administrator may have to keep the templates up-to-date with the modified data which is often a manual operation and may take up a large amount (e.g., thousands) of hours of work in a large datacenter environment.
Embodiments were conceived in light of the above mentioned needs, problems and/or limitations, among other things.